Training
by Deranged Medicine
Summary: Frieza chooses females to mate with his solders. However in order to mate you must pass the training. "I call the game 'training'," "Where playing a game remember," "Why are you doing this!, if this is some sort of lesson then please I have learned it"


"Bulma Briefs, number 2007k35,"A woman replied. The man looked her up and down. Admiring her dangerously good looks. She looked around twenty or so. Her round firm breast stood high along with her buttocks. While her beautiful eyes shined brightly as she looked at the man. Her eyes Were an unfamiliar shade of blue. No one in the universe could really state the color. The color was of royal blue. A color that captured even the strongest warrior of all. While her aqua mid back length hair laid down proudly. The woman was wearing a pair of blue jeans along with tight white shirt with the word Frieza imprinted onto her shirt.   
  
After the man took her number she walked pass him with an unknown look onto her face. True she was beautiful. Very true indeed. However to Frieza she wasn't all that appealing. Frieza saw her as a hideous woman with brains. That's why she was one of the candidates. She was one of the candidates to become a wife of one of his soldiers. Now wasn't that told to be the most honorable thing in the whole universe. Well, truth be told it wasn't very appealing to Bulma. She hated the fact of mating with heartless solider. Well, more like tyrant or ruthless jerk. Well whatever you choose to call then they wasn't to famous in Bulma's book.   
  
Bulma walked into the line looking at the back of a woman with orange hair head. She had an egg shaped head with long orange hair hanging down from her roots. She looked rather muscular and Bulma guessed she was strong. Also the fact that she had armor placed on her body. Bulma watched her take her place on the stage. Frieza began to run off things about her. Bulma listened for a brief second. Bulma then tuned out of everything that was being said.   
  
"Fighter"   
  
"Beautiful"   
  
"Obedient"   
  
Bulma's expression turned up as she looked at what Frieza considered to be beautiful. Bulma only hoped that she had a wonderful personality.   
  
"2007k35"  
  
"2007k35"   
  
Bulma was then pushed by an angry woman in back of her clear onto the stage. Bulma mummers several words of profanity under her breath. And at that moment she felt like a dear caught in the headlights. Like a kid caught after stealing a cookie from that prized jar. Bulma got up slowly her buttocks facing the stage giving all the soldiers a clean helping. They did their thing letting out gestures that needed no words to express. Bulma looked at them all studying all their faces one by one. Trying her best to memorize their everything.   
  
"2007k35"  
  
"Hideous appearance"   
  
"Genuis"  
  
"Hideous Overall Race"   
  
"WeaK"  
  
"Disobedient"   
  
"Stubborn"   
  
"Full Of Pride"   
  
"Now if there is anything to be said please say so"   
  
Bulma smiled happily grabbing the microphone.   
  
"My name is Bulma Briefs, I consider myself the most beautiful person anyone can set eyes on, I'm a genuis, A genius that can build anything and everything, also I can do anything,"Bulma flashed a quick smile before one of the guards ushered Bulma off the stage. Bulma watched fifty more women walk onto the stage. Some woman she disliked some she didn't. Finally all of the woman Were done. About twenty more seconds the tyrant Frieza walked onto the stage. He walked to the stage with a certain boom in his walk. His boom contained pride. Frieza's walk told you that he knew the power he held.   
  
"Well my loyal soldiers with the whole process done and said, I take it that you have already found your match, If you haven't you would be wise to find one, you all have the rest of the night to choose,"Frieza demanded.   
  
Those words in Bulmas ear like death or some sort of sickness. She felt the girls in the front of line being snatched already. Bulma fell to the ground on her own. Crawling to safety under a nearby table. She crawled further down. Taking note of all the screaming females. Bulma crawled with all her speed. Making sure she didn't hit any soldiers. Hitting any soldiers would be resulted in failure. She was getting closer and closer to the exit. Her breathes quicken and so did her speed. Bulma nearly smiled as she realized she had nothing more than ten tables to go. She prayed to her Kame that she would make it out of there alive and not snatched.   
  
"Frieza is a damn fool if he think I'm interesting in those pathetic creatures he like's to call women, I will not have my blood to be mixed with such trash,"A sayjin Prince said in pure outrage. How dare Frieza tell him that he had to entwine with some female. The sayjin Prince and his followers surrounded him nodding their heads. One sayjin spoke up. "I think that there was this one woman with black hair that looked strangely like a sayjin,"The sayjin said giving out an idea. The prince sent him a death glare. The glare sent pure chills down his spine.   
  
The sayjin Prince was just about to say something when a blurry flash of blue clouded his vision. He watched her almost craw out of a door before she was snatched by Frieza's head Guard Zarbon. The woman looked at him in horror yet placed another emotions in her eyes. The woman was very gorgeous even he had to admit. Maybe the day wouldn't be a total waste.   
  
"Wait my little blue haired woman,"Zarbon called out. His green hair hit his shoulders as his Beautiful and flawless blue skin held that complexion that drove her wild. Also the fact that He was bad. Bulma loved the bad boy thing. Bulma still looked at him with horror placed onto Her face. She got off her knees and looked into his eyes. Somehow she mastered out something.   
  
"Aaaah,"Bulma screamed. Zarbon looked down at her not knowing what to say nor do. Finally after seven seconds he replied. "Yes be afraid,"Zarbon grabbed by her collar so that she was on his level. Her plump pink lips a few inches away from his. Zarbon looked at her noting her questioning glance on her face. Zarbon then went in for a kiss. His mouth forcing her's open. He took her open mouth as a wonderful opportunity. He then slid his tongue in her mouth as she stood there in shock. Zarbon loosen his grip onto her collar so that she was able to breath yet not get away. His kiss speed up as he moved his tongue over hers with a rhythm. Bulma moaned very lowly into his mouth her tongue moving slowly in his mouth. He smirked on the inside taking this opportunity to let go of her. Bulma looked up at him now on her feet. She almost ran when he went in for another kiss.   
  
This time his arms went right around her waist. Bulma gave him a quick closed mouth kiss. She then bit down on his bottom lip softly. As she bit down she let her tongue move against his lip. She then let go of his bottom lip kissing him open mouthed.   
  
Vegeta raised a small eye brow as he looked at scene. A public make out session how interesting. His followers then caught on to what their prince was looking at. They simply looked wondering how the hell did that whole scene come to be.   
  
Bulma moaned his his tongue met her left ear. His tongue moved around it. The human wanted to scream. _Fuck he found my spot, how the hell do I stop this thing before it gets out of hand._ Bulma was just about to let out a powerful moan when out of nowhere a group surrounded them. Each member of the group looked human minus the tail'. Zarbon let go of her waist and looked at the ones that had surrounded him.   
  
"Zarbon why did you stop,"The Prince of the sayjins asked. Zarbon passed him this unknown look. "Look Vegeta, don't get jealous on me now, you will loose your virginity sooner or later," Zarbon replied. Bulma passed Zarbon an angry look. She gritted her teeth together letting off the odor of her emotions. The followers glanced at her as she balled her fist to her sides. The prince simply raised an eyebrow. "Got something to say ** bitch **,"Vegeta asked her.   
  
She then sent him her best death glare. He almost flinched. Almost let me remind you. "Believe me buddy, if I had something to say it would already have been said,"She gave him another death glare while turning away from him. A small vein popped out of Vegeta's head then popped right back in. He looked the woman up and down. He realized that she was the closest to a sayjin Then he had seen in years. The only thing she lacked was a tail. "Well 2007k35, why don't we play a game,"Vegeta said in a regular tone. She gelt her blood go frigid as she thought of all the 'games' that could be played. She looked around and looked at all the males around her. Each of the had confusion in their eyes along with familiar twinkle of lust. While Zarbon had this unknown expression in his eyes. It wasn't hate. It wasn't sadness. Was it pity that he had in his eyes.   
  
Bulma opened her mouth to speak her mind. However she felt that her option had no say in the matter and quickly closed it. "What type of game,"Zarbon asked looking at the woman who just passed. "I call the game 'training', it's really fun once you get hang of it of course,"Vegeta replied looking down at the blue haired woman. Bulma looked back at him with pure fear in her eyes. She just didn't like the sound of that game. Also it seemed to her that Zarbon had the wrong look into his eyes.   
  
"Don't even think about putting that fucking thing on my mouth,"Bulma screamed out throwing the lamp onto the ground. The glass splattered all over the walls. A piece of glass hitting the back of her leg.   
  
"Where playing a game remember,"A tall bald headed sayjin replied to her.   
  
Tears screamed down from her eyes. "Why are you doing this!, if you this is some sort of lesson then please I have learned, I will never talk back to anyone ever again, just please don't do this,"Bulma screamed picking up the glass night stand and throwing it.   
  
About twenty sayjins surrounded her. She could easily make out their bulge through their spandex. Some of them were really big. She took not of this. Bulma looked around for something else to grab. She couldn't even find that spiky haired guy from earlier. Why she was looking for him? Bulma didn't even know. But as the tears fell down from her cheeks she released that he had caused all of this.   
  
Her heart almost dropped as she felt a sayjin drawing nearing and nearing toward her. He pushed her down with a little to much force. Bulma fell to the ground clear on her back. A touch of blood came from her mouth. The sayjin looked at her blood with pure ecsasty. Bulma starred back at him. The sayjin then slipped his tongue out of his mouth. He massaged her mouth with his tongue. Letting in every scent that lingered into the air. His tongue felt rough and forceful. Another sayjin began playing the buttons on her pants. While another rubbed her thigh in a circular motion.   
  
"AAAHHHH" They all moved back from the high pitched sound of her scream. Bulma soon began screaming more and more.   
  
"Are all of you going to let her screaming ruin your fun time, get her!".   
  
When she opened her eyes she didn't know what to think. There she was in some unknown room. All of her cuts were gone. She felt for her clothes picking for them. They were there! But they weren't her's. She was wearing a pair of blue spandex pants and a spandex shirt. Bulma then looked around some more. A bowl of food was sitting right there in the open along with something to drink. Bulma moved her body away from the bed. She quietly crept out of the bed and dipped her finger into the food. The food was some sort of mussy substance. She carefully smelled it. After smelling it for about five seconds she threw her finger into he mouth. He tongue rode across her finger with pure joy. Bulma then dipped another finger into it.   
  
"So I see you enjoyed the little meal,"Vegeta replied.   
  
"Yes, thanks, how did I get changed,"Bulma asked.   
  
"I changed you"   
  
"Why"   
  
"Because it looked like you needed some clothes"   
  
Bulma then looked sent him a look fit to kill. Her common sense now kicking in.   
  
"You bastard, they raped me!"   
  
"NO they didn't they simply tampered with you, Frieza requires that".   
  
Bulma looked at him again. Her face still held an angry scowl. But hey he didn't blame her.   
  
"Umm, why does Frieza require you to **tamper** with me".   
  
"Because each woman is tested to make sure she can handle her own, besides I like them feisty," Vegeta looked at her.   
  
Bulma didn't know what to say. Was that his way of saying that she was now his. Bulma looked at the man in front of her. Who wouldn't wonder how their life would turn out? Bulma sure did. Bulma then picked up a red glass and sipped the contents from it. Slowly letting time unwind. This was going to be one hell of a lifetime.   
  
"So that's it Mom,"A 14 year boy with lavender hair asked. He watched as his Mom nodded slowly letting her blue hair spill over her back.   
  
"Much as I can tell my son,"She replied while holding her 11 month old daughter.   
  
"Please Mom, I'm old enough to know more,"The boy named Trunks wines.   
  
"I have told you enough, now what else me and you Dad is none of your business, you have no idea how long it took me to write that, besides it's a little X rated if you get the hint "The mother replied closing the book. The mother then got up. Her body walking toward her son.   
  
Bulma then gave her son a quick kiss before closing the door.   
  
Trunks pigged into his mothers chest with bad intentions. Well his intentions weren't all that bad. He was simply going to find out more. Trunks then found and old looking radio. He could clearly tell it had been there for a while. Dust covered it like a blanket. With that his small fingers found the 'play' button.   
  
_ Suicide attempts remind me of cold restless nights,  
I think of all the times I screamed in fright,  
Hold me I scream,  
Please tell me this is all a dream,  
Cuz I can't read between,  
The lines....  
  
Don't,  
Fade Away,  
(Training, Training)  
Don't,  
  
Fade Away, Don't  
Fade Away,  
  
When you took me,  
I wanted to remain in bed,  
Keeping your voice in my head,  
But there's something about you that makes sick,  
But when were in bed I never want to quit,  
Don't you see what your doing to me,  
I don't want to be,  
Love sick till I can't fucking breathe,  
  
Don't,  
Fade Away,  
(Training, Training)  
Don't,  
  
Fade Away, Don't  
Fade Away,  
  
But theres something about you that makes me want to change,  
We use passion to drown out the pain,  
We both love to fuck and fight,  
And you make me feel like,  
Another person,  
Another Soul,  
Fuck those who disagree,  
I believe we were meant to be,  
  
Don't,  
Fade Away,  
(Training, Training)  
Don't,  
  
Fade Away, Don't  
Fade Away,  
_   
  
AN: So what did you all think. This a one shot.... I might change it into a chapter thing. But It will most likely stay a one shot. **This story was mostly a summary of what happens during that time. Like what it took or whatever** This story was an AU. None of that shit really happened. **I do not own dbz**. But **I do own that song**. I wrote it for this fic. Well I hoped you all enjoyed. Bra is just a little baby so I don't think she will be to broken up about the whole ordeal with Bulma and the 'training.' Also Trunks is old enough to handle it. Just trying to clear that up. Well, thanks for reading! Please Review!!! It takes less time to review the story then to write the story. 


End file.
